


Returning Home

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awaiting a verdict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2005.

She swept her eyes down and to the side, not meeting the gaze that was boring into her in silence. It was the moment of truth. Would she be upset with this? Angry or disappointed? By this point she wasn’t all that sure how long she’d been waiting for the answer, or if she’d even get an answer. 

It was with some relief that the quiet, measured words finally reached her ears. “This doesn’t change things. It’s not something I ever expected of you… but I’m glad you’re back now.”

Green eyes lifted with that, peering over her glasses with a slight squint before she pushed them up her nose, looking hopefully up into the red shaded eyes. “So… you’re not mad?”

“Of course I’m mad. You just have to make it up to me.” That said, Riza turned on her heel, ducking briskly into the house where she’d been staying for the last week.

Letting out a breath of air, Sciezka followed her lover into her house. At least the other woman understood her weakness for the strong ones. It had made explaining Winry almost painfully simple.


End file.
